


Food Fight

by Voyaelm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Food Fight, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: The twins throw pasta at each because they are siblings that love each other? I guess? Kravitz is also here. Very pure





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! Lup and Taako have a food fight! Feel free to request something in the comments since I’ve had quite a bit of writer's block!

There isn’t an impetus for what Taako decides to do. It's simply a nice dinner of pasta, salad, and breadsticks to end a wonderful day of ‘Twin Time.’ They're having a lovely one sided chat which consists of a bunch of nerdy bullshit he doesn't understand. He just wants to liven up the conversation. Taako reaches down into his plate and grabs a giant handful of pasta.

“Hey, Lup.” Taako’s voice is deep and sinister. She stops talking but before she gets a chance to look at Taako, he plasters the side of her face with the spaghetti.

She lets out a loud noise, a combination of a squeal and a gasp that sounds fucking hilarious and you _know_  Taako gonna tease her for it. _Later though_ , he thinks, _cha’boy is busy_.

When the initial shock wears off, Lup's gaze turns to ice as she meets his eyes. Her hair is mottled with bright red sauce and noodles stick to her face. Taako falls back into his chair with a howl, pounding his fist on the table.

He doesn't see her hand reach down into her own mound of pasta and fling some at him. A mushroom lands square in his open mouth and, when he inhales, he almost chokes. He brings a hand over  his mouth quickly, coughing up food into his fist. She snorts at him, but still lets him recover before she tosses another handful at him.

They fight. They duel with the breadsticks until Taako’s breaks in half with a decisive _whack_ from Lup’s. In retaliation, the former lifts his glass of wine and aims it at the latter. She puts her hands up in surrender, then motions to her (mostly) pristine, white blouse. He sets it down on the table after taking a swig.

It doesn’t take long until there is no more food on either of their plates, or in their bowls. Salad and spaghetti litter the floor. It litters them to, but they can’t give the floor a shower. Taako looks down at the end of his braid that must’ve gotten dipped in marinara directly.  Lup lifts her hand up to ruffle Taako’s hair, which just ruins it even more.

A few stomps settle outside of the doorway to the dining room. The twins’ eyes dart over to the archway, which reveals Kravitz. He’s covering his mouth with a gloved hand, shaking gently.

They realize too slowly that they probably look ridiculous. Taako covered in noodles and sauce and Lup thinking there’s a squashed tomato down her shirt but she isn’t sure since everything is soggy feeling.   

Kravitz holds his face in his hands and simply mutters, “Why?” to the twins.

“Taako was being an ass. Sides, we didn’t need those carbs anyway.”

“You didn’t even try it!” Taako says, defensively.

“You started it, dog. Ain't nothing I can do now.” Lup lifts her arms in the gesture of ‘what are you gonna do now.’ She smirks when his ears droop slightly.

Kravitz walks over and kisses Taako gently on the lips. An ‘I'm happy to be home' gesture. Lup gags dramatically.

“Oh, fuck off. You and Barold are _worse_!”

“Nah, we finished the ‘honeymoon phase’ around cycle 80.”

“So, how long was that? Like, 40 years?”

“Mmmmhhmm.”

Kravitz reaches up to pull a noodle from Taako’s braid and lets it fall to the floor with a splat. “I sure hope this isn’t how you two are going to act on our double date next week.” He scolds with a hearty smile plastered across his lips.

“The bickering or the food fighting?” Lup asks, brow raising into her bangs.

“Either or, honestly.” Kravitz replies.

“Oh shit, that is next week isn’t it?”

“So rare that we ever get the same nights off anymore.”

“Well, Lup, maybe if you and Barry did some more work instead of f-”

“ _Speaking of Barry_!” She interjects, literally cutting off Death. “I think I hear him calling! Catch ya later Skeletor!” She steps backwards into a portal she had opened behind herself. He see her shrugged her shoulders as it dissipates.

“Fooling around. Damn.” Taako laughs, hunched over his chair and wipes some sauce off his cheek.

“Fuck I love her so much.” He says between heaving breaths.

“I don’t.” Kravitz says so seriously that it makes Taako laugh even harder. Obviously he’s lying about not loving her -- she’s Taako’s family and by extension his -- but she doesn’t make his life that much easier. 

 

“Krav, wanna help me clean this up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fooling around consists of Barry and Lup finding which spell components make the best mustache instead of helping Kravitz sort them.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE A PROMPT, COMMENT BELOW! WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH!


End file.
